


[Podfic] There is a lake in me

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: Hockey RPF Podfics [12]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Dysphoria, Consent Issues, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Audio, Gender or Sex Swap, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: In retrospect, Flower can totally understand why Geno didn't tell Sid who he actually was. Sid is incredibly persuasive when he wants to get laid.Podfic of hauntologie's story.





	[Podfic] There is a lake in me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there is a lake in me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/663808) by [hauntologie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntologie/pseuds/hauntologie). 



> Thanks to hauntologie for giving blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> If you have any questions regarding the tags, feel free to come and talk to me. Additionally, you can check the [ for spoilery explanations/warnings.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/663808#work_endnotes)

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/LakeInMe_big.png)

photo & cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20There%20is%20a%20lake%20in%20me.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 02:38:24 | 109 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20There%20is%20a%20lake%20in%20me.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 02:38:24 | 119 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Drown in You](https://open.spotify.com/track/5WFBCDonCyPwvnQkYF5SrP?si=BdQBumJ1R3efHaRsezwRxg) by Daughtry. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kreativeerguesse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


End file.
